Winterwitch (One-shot Wednesday)
by abstract0118
Summary: Wanda is always helping Bucky with his mental problems, but will a few revelations put their relationship at stake? All characters are owned by MARVEL. ONE-SHOT WEDNESDAY COLLECTION.


***WARNING* - There is some swearing used in this and gets steamy towards the end, but nothing too extreme**

She was there, in my mind, searching through finding the ones that we were going to focus on. Me and Wanda had been doing it for weeks, sitting down together on her bed with our legs crossed and our minds connected. I didn't particularly enjoy the sensation of her going through my memories, some causing me extreme discomfort from the memories HYDRA had put in there, but I knew it would benefit me in the long run and Steve would get off my back. Stupid punk.

"Haven't checked up on your dreams in a while" her velvety voice whispered. Having your mind invaded was odd. It was mostly white, like a thick fog around me. I was alone in my memories and dreams, but Wanda could always see them too when we connected. Her voice would be from where I presently was, sitting on her bed in her room.

It was odd to experience the memories in third person, especially as I was usually watching myself in a memory I had. Wanda said that experiencing them first person would make the memories too powerful for me to handle. I trusted her and felt myself slowly becoming more and more attached to her, whether that be a good or bad thing I was unsure.

"Okay," I replied, hoping that some of the dreams of her wouldn't pop up anywhere. I didn't dream of her often, only when I felt lonely some nights and imagined how life could be if I were normal. Something bad would always happen at the end and turn that dream into a nightmare.

"Focus your mind," she whispered, her beautiful accent enchanting me, and I hesitated before nodding, letting my mind drift for a second. I was walking down the corridor when black smoke crept up the walls and slowly transformed the corridor into a room, a ballroom to be specific.

"I…don't remember this," I said to her, something that I had told her multiple times when going over dreams. Some were too haunting to remember.

"It's fine, just let it play out and we can find a solution." After all of our connections, sometimes connecting more than once a day, she would try and talk to me about how I felt in the dream and what reasonable thought I could use to stop myself feeling that way. Usually it would be HYDRA torturing me and she would tell me about how I was secure in the Avengers facility, not that it helped much. It was comforting to have her talk to me though. She was different.

I watched as people danced around the room and made my way through the crowds to find what I was looking for. My eyes landed on the version of myself that was projected, but I froze when I saw myself dancing with Wanda. The Sokovian was in a long, red dress with no sleeves, accentuating her beautiful collarbones. A red stone rested on her chest just above the sweetheart neckline that accentuated her cleavage. The dress was tight-fitting until it reached her waist where it flowed elegantly to her mid-shin. I felt bad for imagining her in the fashion for some reason, part of it seeming ungentlemanly in my head, but she looked absolutely beautiful. Her face was makeup-less, like she usually wore it, apart from her lips that were stunningly red.

"Woah," I whispered to myself, completely forgetting Wanda was looking over everything was going on including my reactions. _How could I have forgotten about this?_ I felt bad for Wanda who hadn't said anything yet. "I'm sorry," I told her, watching as we danced side to side next to all the other couples. One thing I noticed was the flesh on my arm that would usually be metal. I looked down at my own arm and frowned at the metal structure of it.

"It's only a dream," she said, a little too quickly. I felt bad for embarrassing her like this and showing her what my mind really thought about her. Hopefully she didn't think too much on it, otherwise things might get really awkward. It's not like she would consider me boyfriend material anyway.

"You look beautiful," I heard my own voice say and immediately felt a blush going up my cheeks. It was weird hearing myself say it, but I could tell Wanda that in person. Too many times I had seen Wanda looking at her stomach and frowning, obviously worried about looking thin. I'd tried to talk to her about it a few times, but she told me not to worry and that he was thinking too hard, whereas I think it should've been the complete opposite.

The dream version of me looked so encaptivating by the woman. I had felt myself looking at Wanda not so differently myself, but didn't let my eyes stay for too long, not wanting her to know how I truly felt about her. The dream wasn't helping with avoid that.

I was still blushing, knowing that Wanda would be listening to every word of the dream conversation. I went to apologise to real Wanda again, but dream Wanda replied. "You're too kind, James." I liked that Wanda called me James and not Bucky like the others. I was no longer the Bucky that Steve wanted me to be, but James felt like a name I could settle with. "And you're not so handsome yourself."

I saw myself smirk as Wanda moved her arm to my neck and pulled my body close to her. It felt odd watching as she pressed her lips against mine but not feeling it. _God that looks like it would be a good kiss._ I tried not to feel jealous at the scene playing out in front of me, wanting to kiss Wanda myself, until I remembered that it was me I was looking at and that it was a dream.

I was frozen staring at the kiss when I heard Wanda's voice in suck in a sudden breath as she watched what was going on. It was so quiet and if it weren't for my superhuman hearing I wouldn't have heard it, but I did. She was just as shocked as me. The kiss seemed so intimate and I didn't even know if I was capable of giving her something like that with the way I was. I wanted to pull the dream me off of Wanda and kiss her myself. I frowned at the thought, realising that me wanting Wanda was why I was dreaming of her in the first place. My frown deepened. I wanted her?

Suddenly there was an explosion and I looked over, watching as agents came storming into the room. The dream versions of me and Wanda broke from the kiss and suddenly dream me was Winter Soldier me, the flesh arm immediately turning into the metal arm. I could only watch as I picked Wanda up by her neck, no mercy in my eyes, and shoved her into the nearest wall, my metal fingers tightening around her neck and the romantic moment that was present a few seconds ago completely deceased.

She struggled and I felt my own breathing pick up at the sight of me attacking her. "Wanda," I involuntarily whispered, wanting to go and do something but knew that it was all a dream and that I could do nothing. That didn't stop me from panicking.

I saw as tears pour from her eyes as she struggled again the metal arm. "Please," she begged, her voice hoarse as her body became weak and limp. After a few seconds, her eyes slowly shut and it was obvious she was dead. The dream me let her body drop to the floor and began picking off other targets around the room.

Wanda immediately pulled me out of the dream state and I could already feel the wetness on my cheeks from tears of seeing what had happened. Even though I had 'killed' Wanda, the only thing my mind was on was the kiss. I knew that it was all a dream, I was becoming better at distinguishing dream from reality, but the want was still there. I wanted her.

She looked at me with a sympathetic smile and placed her delicate hand over my own, her soft skin making my body jump slightly. "It's okay, James. They aren't here and you can't turn back to that person."

"I know," I said immediately, wanting to get as far away from the room as possible. I couldn't look her in the eye. She had seen me kissing her and I hadn't even told her how I felt yet. It just felt awkward for me. I had never been in this situation. As Bucky, I was confident and cocky at getting women to fall in love with me. James wasn't good at that. To be honest, I didn't want to be that cocky person, but it would help if I had some of the skills I had in how to act around a woman and tell her how you feel.

I stood up and started walking towards the door. "I've…gotta go," I said, dashing out of the door. I didn't mean to be so short with her, but I didn't know what to do with the situation. I knew one person I could talk to about it though and it certainly wasn't going to be Tony Stark.

"What is it, Buck?" Steve asked when he opened his door. He took one look at my face and opened the door to let me in. I sat down on one of the 40's style chairs he had and put my head in my hands as I tried to figure out how to explain. "I thought you and Wanda were meant to be doing your mind control stuff."

"We were," I said, raising my head from my hands, and he looked at me suspiciously as he sat down beside me.

"And?" he prompted, putting his elbows on his knees as he leaned forward. I could see the concern in his eyes, but also the intrigue.

"We were dancing in this room, a ballroom. It was all done up like it was 1940." I saw Steve smirk and rolled my eyes, continuing to explain what happened and try not to grin at the fact that we went on a date in my dream. "It was so odd, because I didn't have my metal arm, it was flesh."

"And what do you think that's trying to say?" he asked and I pursed my lips in a thin line, sighing at the thought.

"I can only be with her if I'm normal." Steve nodded and sighed too.

"You shouldn't have to feel that way, you are normal."

"Can I just finish the story?" I asked, sounding slightly agitated at the fact that he was trying to turn this into a therapy session rather than me just telling him what had happened. He nodded and relaxed back onto his chair. I gave him a small smile as an apology for snapping and he pushed his head forward as if to say get on with it, smiling back at me. It was nice to have someone like Steve to talk to about stuff like my relationship with Wanda.

"We were dancing and I told her she looked beautiful," I said, briefly feeling myself go a little red at admitting it. I ignored Steve's face, not wanting to see his teasing reaction. "She said that I was handsome and then…well…" I gritted my teeth slightly, forcing myself to say the words. "We kissed."

I turned to Steve watching his face go from surprised to happy to confused. "Wait…did you kiss in the dream or in real life?"

I rolled my eyes. "Do you not think I would be more excited if we kissed in real life?" Steve shrugged and laughed to himself as he smirked at me.

"I keep telling you to just own up to how you feel and tell the girl." Steve had first noticed my attraction to Wanda when we were in training and I saw her using her powers to push herself up towards the ceiling when she was first developing her abilities. Steve had told me I had been staring at the woman for at least two minutes and knew in that moment that I had fallen for her. Apparently it was a Brooklyn thing. The punk also said that when we were younger, I had stared at one girl like that when I was about 15, not that she would even bat an eyelid at me.

"I can't," I replied, getting irritated by the uncomfortable button that was sewn onto the front of Steve's stupid chair cushion. I groaned and picked it up from behind me, throwing it across the room. Steve didn't say anything, knowing that I would only get angry at him and probably use the same technique on him that I used for the cushion. "Do you know how fucked up I am in the head? She goes through the memories with me, she's probably the only one who know how messed up I really am."

Steve sighed and walked across the room to pick up the cushion. "She's still helping you, is she not?" he questioned, dusting off the cushion. Part of me did feel like Wanda cared about me too, but there was no solid evidence of that. She had been kind and I felt that was the reason I was attracted to her so much. Not many people in this world were kind, but she was the kindest person I had ever met. Apart from Steve of course.

"Pity," I replied simply, slumping back in my chair like Steve had. I heard Steve groan as the back of his head thudded against his chair.

"God, do you really believe that?" he scoffed, shaking his head. I glared at him and he just smiled at me. "Just make your move already before that other guy in reception does."

I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at him suspiciously. "What guy?" I asked, a little more jealousy in my voice than I had wanted. I couldn't help being jealous. Wanda and I...there was a connection there. I knew I wanted more than she did, but I would never tell her that. Steve chuckled and smirked at my reaction. I rolled my eyes, annoyed at his silly games.

"I knew you were into her," he said, smirking at me. The cocky son of a bitch. I had to admit to myself that I was 'into' Wanda. She was beautiful, funny, selfless and intelligent. What more could you ask from a dame? We were silent for a while, just letting that statement hang in the air between us until my curiosity peaked.

"Is there really another guy?"

 **Later that day**

I waited outside Wanda's door, plucking up the courage to knock on her door. It wasn't anything serious, it was just that we usually had our daily connection sessions at 4pm before dinner. I didn't know how I felt about the vision, but hopefully she hadn't paid attention to the fact that I kissed him. I shook my head - _of course she did._

I raised my hand to knock, but before I could the Sokovian woman opened the door. She was in her pyjamas already, probably tired out from the day. Her hair was put up into a messy bun, small sections of wavy hair framing the sides of her face. She had a small smile on her face and it made her look so cute. I slowly and awkwardly put my hand back down by my side as she fully opened the door and leaned against the doorframe.

Her shorts exposed her smooth legs and her tank top shows off the curves of her body. I didn't mean to look but my eyes...briefly...looked over her body. She was just breath-taking. Her red hair was one of the things that intrigued me the most. The colour was beautifully rich and cascaded around her like a lion's main. She was perfect in my eyes. Of course we all had our faults, but she was the closest thing to perfect that I could define.

"I felt your panic. Are you okay?" I blinked to look at her as she spoke, feeling like an idiot for getting distracted by what she was wearing.

"Yeah," I replied, giving her a small smile. She nodded, but I could see the smirk she wore. I felt nervous under her gaze, something that didn't happen often. Usually I felt comfortable, but this time I didn't. Perhaps it was because I had given her the hint that I liked her earlier this morning.

She opened the door and gestured for me to come in. We didn't talk, just sat down on the bed next to each other. I couldn't tell if she was looking at me or not, because all I wanted to do was avoid her gaze. I feared that if I looked at her all day I would get lost in how amazing she was. The lack of women I was allowed over the years becoming the Winter Soldier made me appreciate her more. Perhaps I was just falling for someone too quickly. It felt odd that I liked someone romantically. I hadn't done so in so long.

"Let's look into your nightmares again?" she asked and I nodded, focusing on the bedsheets beneath us rather than her eyes. I felt smooth, slightly cold fingertips grace over mine and I couldn't take my eyes off of her small hands clasping round each of mine, metal and skin. It looked weird to see someone so innocent holding the hands of someone so impure.

Soon the vision of our hands turned into a black mist surrounding my gaze, though I could still feel her there with me. The vision I was having this time wasn't much better than the last, images of Wanda being tortured coming to the forefront of my mind. I remembered this dream.

"I remember..." I whispered, watching as I saw the scene before me. I was struggling against the cryochamber HYDRA had put me in, restrained as I watched Wanda being brutally tortured by soldiers. Wanda's screams filled my ears and I turned away, closing my eyes. I didn't want to look at the horrors before me.

"You should look. You need..." She paused for a second, probably shocked at what she was watching. I certainly was. All I wanted to do was protect Wanda, not see her hurt. I would do anything for her. "You need to know it's not a dream."

I frowned and took a few breaths, building up the courage to look around my shoulder and watch the nightmare. I felt the same as I did when I was hesitating to knock on Wanda's door - scared, breathless, fearful. I slowly turned around and watched as the men beat Wanda with their fists, using her as a human punchbag. I growled in irritation, not wanting the torture to continue, but I felt Wanda's hand stroking mine in the real world and her voice whispering to me softly, reminding me it was just a dream. "It's not real, remember."

I nodded to myself and watched as the dream played out, the dream version of Wanda becoming more and more defenceless as the beatings continued. I waited until Wanda was hanging against the restraints she was tied to against the wall, turning to myself to see me crying. I felt weak and useless, not being able to help in any way. Slowly the black faded away, my tear stricken face being the last thing I saw as the HYDRA agents began to brainwash me again, the image clouding in white before the real world sunk back in.

Wanda was staring at me, a sympathetic smile on her face yet again, but something playful was lingering on her lips. "You seem to be thinking about me a lot..." she said quietly, almost closing in on herself in a shy manner. I wanted to do exactly the same thing.

"Yeah," I replied and quickly got off of the bed, leaving her there as I walked to the large windows that overlooked the Avenger's outdoor training grounds. I sighed and rolled my shoulders, trying to ease off the stress I felt from experiencing the dream. Wanda meant a lot to me, nearly as much as Steve did. I worried about how affectionate I actually felt for her. I'd never felt the need to protect someone so much.

"James..." she said, quietly from right behind me. I didn't turn around but tensed slightly as I hadn't even heard her sneak up on me. Before I knew it, she was just behind me on my left side, placing her right hand against before moving her way underneath the metal arm. It almost seemed like she was trying to snuggle against me. I stayed tense, frozen as I let her move around me. I trusted her not to hurt me, but I was just confused as to what she was doing.

Her left arm curved around me and nearly joined the other one, but I was much larger than her small frame and she just managed to reach all the way around. Part of it felt so right, exactly what I wanted to have with her, but then another part felt confused as to why she was doing these things. She was hugging me. She felt warm and I tried to control my breathing and heart rate as I knew her ear was pressed against my chest and she would undoubtedly be able to hear those things. I knew I was doing a bad job at controlling both. I couldn't really comprehend what was happening.

It felt so intimate and I didn't know what she was doing or why she was doing it. I could feel every part of her against me, her hands, her chest, her face. It overwhelmed me and I was just...frozen. "What..." I whispered, feeling like I couldn't breathe. "What are you doing?" I managed to ask.

She slowly pulled away her hands slowly sliding away from my back as she faced me straight on. Her soft lips were drawn into a smile and her eyes were lit up in a way I hadn't seen before. She was just gorgeous. I felt nerves rush through my body as I felt her hands gently touch my cheeks, being focused solely on her tender-looking eyes. Her fingertips almost felt like they were tickling the sides of my face, a flutter running through my chest as she stroked my cheeks.

I noticed her eyes flicker down to my lips before she started to lean closer to me, so close that I could lightly feel her warm breathe brushing over me. I couldn't take it. I backed off, feeling ashamed to look in her in the eyes. I didn't feel like I deserved something so pure, so beautiful. I would ruin her if I let that happen. So I ran. I ran out of the door and went straight up to the roof, not knowing where to go to. My room felt too close to Wanda's and I felt like I couldn't breathe. I didn't even see if anybody saw me go past.

When I got to the roof, I actually felt like I could breathe again, the cool breeze washing over me. I stood there for a few seconds before someone came up to see me. I knew exactly who it would be. "What are you doing, Buck?"

I sighed and turned to face him, Steve looking at me curiously. "I think she tried to kiss me," I said breathlessly, watching as his eyebrows rose.

"Then why did you run?" he asked, looking surprised at the reaction I'd taken to someone wanting to kiss me.

I shook my head. "I think...I'm just scared. I feel like I'm gonna mess up her life or hurt her. I've never done this before or had a romantic relationship." I put my hands in my pockets as I shifted slightly from side to side. "I want her to feel safe."

He placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled. "She does feel safe around you," he said, sounding like he knew a lot more than I did about our relationship which was odd. "Everyone can see that she isn't scared of you, so don't be worried about her not returning the same feelings you do."

I sighed, trying to figure out what to do. Wanda was probably still in her room, but talking to her would most likely be the wrong move. I could talk to her later on, but what would I say. Everything felt so confusing and complicated. _Why did I have to be this monster?_

 **8pm**

Tony, Steve and I were having dinner in the kitchen. Wanda was nowhere to be seen. The logical explanation would be that he was napping, but part of me felt like she was purposefully avoiding me. I didn't mean to upset her or give her the wrong impression. If anything, I wish I had never moved away. Wanda was the scariest challenge I'd ever have to face...and that's saying a lot.

"Are Sam, Clint and Natasha on a mission?" Steve asked as we ate listening to the radio. I didn't like the radio, too much talking. Why couldn't they just keep it to the music?

"Yeah, I think they got called out to Budap-" Tony's explanation was cut off by someone screaming. I could've sworn I felt the floor shake as I looked up to the source of the noise - it was coming from the bedrooms.

We looked at each other, all having no idea what was going on, and started to run towards the rooms. Before we could even get to the door, it burst open. Wanda ran through and came to a stop right in front of us.

"Stark," she whispered, her voice sounding more foreign than it ever had. Her eyes were ruby red and the whispers flowing around her fingers were of the same colour. I took a guess and presumed she was still dreaming, her nightmare living out right in front of us. "Murderer!" she shouted angrily and sprinted towards him, using her powers to tackle him to the ground.

In the blink of an eye, she was on top of him, strangling the life out of him. "WANDA!" Steve shouted. She turned her head to analyse Rogers as she continued to strangle Stark who definitely wasn't looking good.

"You..." was all she said before she used her powers to strangle him also. "It's as he said. 'God's righteous man'..." Her words sounded so familiar and I struggled as to where I had heard them from. I stood still, deciding what the best option would be. Tackling her wouldn't work as she would panic and use her powers to destroy us all.

"Pretending you could live without a war." Ultron. I remembered looking at the tapes. She was remembering her time when she still worked for HYDRA. She didn't know me then. Perhaps I would confuse her. I had to do something though, Stark was looking close to being passed out and Steve wasn't far behind.

"Wanda..." I whispered and her eyes immediately flickered to me, red and angry. The anger slowly swept to confusion and I knew that she couldn't recognise me.

"I know you, but I don't," she said, furrowing her eyebrows as she tried to place me. _At least she wasn't strangling me._

"You can let them go," I told her. She looked at the two Avengers, their lives slowly fading away, and then back to me. She lowered her hands, consequently lowering the strength of her powers. She turned to me, confused.

"James..." she said, taking a step forward. She stopped herself for a second, looking as if the words came out without her realising. Staring at me directly, her eyes seemed to soften and the red seemed to lose their hold. "James..." she said again.

I didn't know what she was doing until she came right up to me and threw her arms around my neck. I was a little startled, but realised that she ran towards me because she knew her legs were going to give underneath her. I heard the others spluttering in the background as I lifted her by her knees, supporting her upper body with my upper hand. Wanda was muttering to me, telling me not to leave her. I couldn't piece together what had happened to her.

"Is she okay?" I heard Steve ask through his coughing fit. I looked over at the two men who seemed to be just alive, Tony looking a little iller than Steve.

"I'll look after her," I said, which Steve nodded to. He knew that he could trust me to take care of her. I felt like I could trust me too for some reason.

I turned away and just made it to the door as Tony raspily muttered "You're asking if **she's** okay?"

I made my way to my room, thinking she might feel a little safer there as she would've had the nightmare in her own room. Her breathing had begun to calm and her eyes were now closing, probably due to the amount of exhaustion she had put her body under, but her fingers were tightly grasping the material of my shirt, almost enough to put holes in it.

I gently managed to keep her upright as I pulled back the covers of my bed before setting her on the mattress so that she would be able to sleep. I was about to pull the cover over her when I felt a hand reach out and grab my metal wrist. She was wide awake now, scared of something.

"Don't leave," she said, pushing the cover back with her free hand. I would've said it wasn't my choice to climb into bed with her as Wanda pulled me in but we both knew I could've easily stopped her from doing so. I pulled the cover over us both as she put her head on my chest and her hand around my side. She was snuggled into my metal arm and it only felt natural to hug her back.

I could hear her breathing softly for a few moments before they seemed to become jagged. I looked down at her as I felt my shirt become wet with her tears. "I'm sorry," she muttered directly into my chest, almost so I didn't hear it. "I'm so weak."

I shook my head and pulled her closer to me. "You're not weak," I told her and used my thumb to stroke her back as she tried to calm down. I remembered doing something similar after spending the night with a girl in Brooklyn all those years ago. I shook the indecent memory away from my brain and tried to get to sleep, listening as Wanda's breaths as they became slower, indicating that she was asleep.

 **The next morning**

I was aware of Wanda's body the whole night I was asleep, feeling her breathing against my chest and the comforting weight of her body against me. I didn't realise that she had woken up before me. _How did she even do that without waking me?_

"Good morning," she said, obviously noticing that I had stirred awake. My eyes fluttered open and looked down at the gorgeous woman lying on my chest. Her ruby red hair was pooled against me, her chin seeming like it was placed in the centre of all the madness against me. There was a small smile on her face as she stared into my eyes. I hadn't really noticed the freckles that were spotted across her cheeks, but when I did see them her face became even more beautiful.

"Morning," I replied, my voice croaky from just waking up. I cleared my throat as I noticed her chuckle a bit at my rough voice. "How are you feeling?"

Her smile seemed to falter slightly as she looked towards the centre of my chest, not wanting to look into my eyes. Was the nightmare really that awful? "Are you talking about how I'm feeling about last night or about us?"

I didn't expect her to be so forward about it, but we both knew that it needed to be discussed. It felt like we were endlessly dancing around each other. I looked at her, but she wasn't looking at me, her chin still sitting at the bottom of my chest.

"Both..." I replied quietly. She was the only person that I got so nervous around that I felt my words always felt like the wrong choice.

"I'm feeling much better, I just got stuck in my nightmares yesterday, it happens occasionally." She said it in a way that suggested it didn't matter, but it did to me. I would have to talk with her properly about that in the future as well. "Steve came in to see if I was alright and I apologised before telling him that everything was fine."

"I slept through that?" I questioned, surprised that I would sleep through that conversation. I must've been in a very deep sleep, the deepest. I was an assassin, trained to wake up at the drop of a pin. Maybe Wanda just relaxed me so much that my senses were down.

"Surprisingly," she replied with a quiet giggle that made my insides feel squeamish. Her laughter died down and the room was reduced to silence. She still wasn't looking at me. I took a breath before asking her a question.

"And...what's the answer to the other question?" She moved to a sitting position, her hands held in her lap as she fiddled with them. I was incredibly adorable, but the distraction was nothing compared to the need that I felt to know what the answer to the question was.

"I want to be with you..." Her answer was a whisper, but that small reply made my heart double in speed. I felt like I was going to be sick. "I'm not going to lie about it or try and deny it so I might as well tell you." She seemed to have a sad smile on her face, but she was saying everything that I wanted to hear. Why had I tried to run from the kiss? All I wanted was her and she wanted me too. "I thought the dreams I saw in your mind were an indication that you liked me too, but you rejecting me proved I was wrong. Now, I don't really know what to do."

I saw her face contort in a way that looked like she was going to cry as moved to leave the room, but my sudden spurt of confidence had me reaching out to gently grab her wrist so she wouldn't leave. "You weren't." She looked into my eyes with confusion and I could see the tears in her eyes.

"What?" I moved to sit up, crossing my legs over to be on the same level as her. Even though she was sitting with her legs tucked underneath her, she was smaller than me which meant our heads were at the same height. Her cheeks were flushed, probably feeling embarrassed from having to talk about me rejecting her. _Why was I so stupid._

"You weren't wrong. I do like you. I was just scared." I seemed to say the words out in a splurge. Probably not the best way to deliver the information, but she seemed to understand what I meant going by her shocked expression. She shook her head, looking down at the duvet cover that was half covering us both.

"Don't say that to make me feel better, James. It's ok-" Before I even knew that I was doing, I leant my head over and placed my lips delicately against hers. The kiss felt different to any other I had in the fourties, but maybe it was because it had been so long. Her lips seemed impossibly soft as I gently pushed against them. Thankfully, she pushed against mine also.

Her hands went straight to my shoulders as she tried to hold herself up straight, but I made sure my metal hand kept her balance. My right hand I moved to her cheek, placing it there as I pulled away. Man...that was only _one_ kiss. She smiled and suddenly moved towards me for more kisses.

This time she seemed more in control, like I had let some kind of animal free inside of her that desperately needed me. The kisses were an odd mix of soft and fierce, but they felt so good. Her hands went into my hair as straddled me, something that I hadn't expected. I groaned at the feeling and put my hands on her hips, wanting to feel her on top of me.

I slid my tongue across her bottom lip and she seemed to moan, pulling against the stands in my hair, obviously liking my ministrations. She pulled away for a second and I nearly groaned in protest before she went to my ear, seductively whispering "You feelin' good, James?" in a voice that made me feel weaker than I thought Wanda could make me.

"Believe me doll, this is better than anything..." I didn't finish, my thoughts being lost somewhere as she began to kiss down my jaw and placed hot, sticky kisses on my neck. I hated being indecent, but she was just so hot. It wasn't only that, but the fact that it was Wanda that I was being intimate with made me feel so happy.

"Ms Maximoff, I apologise, but Mr. Rogers is asking whether you would like to accompany him for breakfast." Wanda groaned in annoyance and looked up at the ceiling. I smiled at her annoyance with the AI.

"JARVIS..." she began, but then looked down at me with a deadly smirk that I was unsure whether to be afraid of or not. "Tell him we'll be done in an hour or two." I took a sharp breath before Wanda kissed me, making me desperate for air I thought I had.

 **So, hopefully this was as good as I hope it is! It took me a while and I know I should be prioritising other stories, but I kinda wanted to do this for a loyal follower - WinterWitch4eva.**

 **Even though this is part of one-shot Wednesday, PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER WINTERWITCH FANFICTION which you will be able to find on my page. Thank you very much and please leave a review, because this took me ages! Aha! :)**

 **EXTRA NOTE - if there are any mistakes in this, please tell me and I will amend them as I don't have the right software on this document and there are only two minutes until Wednesday is OVER! Ahhhhh! Okay, thank you again :)**


End file.
